Reencuentro
by Ivys
Summary: Nueva actualizacion, perdon por la demora!Hermione es una profesional exitosa, pero definitivamente algo falta en su vida, todo cambia cuando despues de 8 años se reencuentra con su amigo Ron
1. How did y fall in love with you?

Esta de mas decirlo: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de la magnifica J.K Rowling, si fuera mío estaría de viaje por el mundo =)  
  
Reencuentro  
  
Capitulo I : How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, mirando la pantalla de su computador...sin embargo no lograba concentrarse, miro el portarretratos que tenia cerca de ella y vio como tres jóvenes le sonreían, pensó en aquel tiempo, tan lejano ya, pero que le traía recuerdos tan hermosos.  
  
Pensó si él aun la recordaría, si había algo de ella aun en su corazón, ocho años definitivamente era mucho tiempo... mucho tiempo alejada de las cosas que amaba, no entendía como había sido tan fría como para alejarse así de repente, interponiendo el éxito académico frente a aquello que le dictaba su corazón. Suspiro y cerro sus ojos, claramente pudo ver aquellos ojos azules y la perfecta sonrisa de uno de sus mejores amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír, amigo, si, nada mas que eso fueron, simplemente amigos.  
  
Bueno Hermione, eso es todo por hoy, es hora de ir al trabajo – pensó  
  
Apago el computador, tomo las llaves de su auto de la mesa de entrada de su departamento y se dirigió a la calle, subió al auto y puso la radio se escuchaba una hermosa melodía, conducía rápidamente por las calles, hasta que frente a una luz roja se detuvo a escuchar con atención la letra  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other  
  
The best of friends like  
  
Sister and brother  
  
We understood, we'd never be, alone  
  
Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
I never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't want to be  
  
Alone tonight  
  
Perfecto, lo ultimo que me faltaba, otra cosa que me haga recordarte Ronald Weasley  
  
Eso ya era demasiado, lo había recordado al menos 5 veces en los últimos 30 minutos, trato de poner en blanco su mente, después de todo ahora de dirigía al trabajo y requería del máximo de concentración, después de todo trabajar como medimago había sido su opción después de terminar Hogwarts, y había escogido precisamente ejercer su profesión lo mas lejos posible de Londres, bueno, en realidad, lejos de el, y frente a la oportunidad de irse a Paris no pudo mas que aceptar encantada el ofrecimiento.  
  
El tiempo paso para Hermione de buena manera, había logrado cada uno de los propósitos que se trazo, es mas, había logrado encontrar el equilibrio perfecto entre sus habilidades como bruja y el mundo muggle, llevaba una vida agradable, tranquila sin muchos sobresaltos, había descubierto que le encantaba manejar autos muggles, de hecho se había comprado uno y había decidido que prefería transportarse de esa manera que simplemente aparecerse, eso le daba tiempo para pensar y distraerse un poco.  
  
La música seguía sonando tristemente  
  
What can I do, to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
Llegó a la entrada de un destartalado edificio, detuvo el motor de su auto y bajo lentamente, se acerco a la entrada y dijo su nombre  
  
Buenos días doctora, la estábamos esperando – dijo alegremente una voz salida de  
la nada. Buenos días – Contesto cortésmente y traspaso el cristal como si se tratara de una nube  
  
Entro en un enorme vestíbulo, donde había gran cantidad de sillas y en cada una de ellas se sentaban magos y brujas esperando ser atendidos. Dirigió sus pasos por el final del pasillo hasta su oficina, se puso su túnica blanca de trabajo y comenzó con su ronda matinal.  
  
Buenos días Dra. Granger - le saludo una chica rubia de unos 20 años. Buenos días Sybill, ¿que casos interesantes tenemos esta mañana? Nada nuevo, solo estan los mismos pacientes que dejamos ayer, se comportaron estables durante la noche, así es que no requirieron de cambios es su terapia ¿Esta terminando tu turno? Así es, mañana tengo examen, estoy algo nerviosa Descuida eres una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido en placer de recibir en el ultimo tiempo, solo debes confiar mas en tu criterio, lo haces muy bien Muchas gracias, no sabe el animo que me dan sus palabras Solo te digo la verdad, no me gusta mentirles a mis alumnos  
  
"Se solicita la presencia de todos los medimagos disponibles en la entrada de emergencia, lo antes posible" – se escucho a través del aire. Hermione se puso algo tensa, sabia que esa llamada no correspondía a nada que no fuera un ataque de mortifagos, ellos seguían atacando gente a pesar de que el que no debe ser nombrado había sido derrotado hacia largo tiempo atrás, y que ella misma estaba involucrada en su caída.  
  
¡Por favor!, hasta cuando seguirán los ataques de estos locos, no entiendo como el ministerio aun no logra capturarlos a todos. No es una tarea muy fácil Sybill, los mortifagos suelen ser muy escurridizos Me pregunto donde habrá sido el ataque esta vez Solo lo sabremos cuando lleguen las victima, ten preparada tu varita, me imagino que no veremos casos muy agradables.  
  
Los magos entraban en grandes cantidades, traídos en camillas flotantes, cargados por personal del ministerio o a través de sus propios medios.  
  
¿Dónde ocurrió el ataque? le pregunto Hermione a un mago mayor que venia vestido con el uniforme del ministerio y que cargaba a una niña en sus brazos Fue en el campo de Quiddich, había partido entre la selección de Inglaterra y Francia, el estadio estaba repleto, aparecieron seis mortifagos y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos al publico, el pánico entre la gente creció de manera impresionante, así que aquellos que no fueron alcanzados por los maleficios, fueron dañados por la misma gente que trataba de huir. Déme a la niña, yo veré que podemos hacer por ella, trate de encontrar a sus padres entre toda esta gente, me imagino que deben estar muy angustiados Si lo encuentro, digame por quien deben preguntar Por la Dra. Granger, Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione se dio por completo a la tarea de atender a la pequeña, era una niña muy bonita de unos 4 años aproximadamente, tenia una hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego y uno hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, su pequeña carita estaba cubierta de un millón de pequeñas pecas, que se movían graciosamente cuando respiraba. Incluso en aquel momento de tanta tensión no podía dejar de pensar en el en sus ojos de cielo y su sonrisa perfecta, incluso podía sentir su aroma a flores de aromo recién florecidas.  
  
¿Hermione?, eres tu realmente??  
  
I hear your voice  
  
And I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
  
Don't want to be,  
  
Alone tonight What can I do, to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
No podía creerlo, ahí estaba él, parado frente a ella, como por tantos años había soñado, se veía simplemente perfecto en su uniforme de Quiddich, lo observo con cuidado, los años habían sido muy generosos con el, definitivamente su cuerpo había cambiado, dejo de ser aquel joven largo y desgarbado que había sido durante el colegio y se había transformado en aquel hombre perfecto que veía frente a sus ojos, donde no sobraba absolutamente nada, así como no faltaba absolutamente nada tampoco. Trato de hablar y sonar lo mas casual que podía, sin embargo las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, sentía como la sangre era bombeada ágilmente por su corazón lo que hacia que sintiera una taquicardia extrema, y lo peor del caso no era eso, sino que la sangre iba a parar directamente en su rostro, con lo que imaginaba iría tomando un color carmín, que no tenia como evitar.  
  
Oh I want to say this right  
  
And it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
  
I don't want to say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
The rest of my life What can I do, to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
What can I do, to make you mine  
  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall,  
  
In love ,  
  
With you?  
  
Prefirió hacer como si no lo conociera, esa seria la mejor manera de salvarse por el momento.  
  
Si, yo soy la Dra. Hermione Granger..... Sr???? Soy Ron, Ronald Weasley, no te acuerdas de mi???  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Que emoción, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, sean buenos conmigo  
Bueno creo que han sido bastante cosas para ser el primer capitulo. Este  
fic esta dedicado 100% a mi amiguita Tabatas. Gracias amiga por todo tu  
apoya y cariño a través de los años.  
Creo que se habrán dado cuenta que este será un fic R/Hr , aunque también  
habrá algo de H/G en los siguientes capítulos.  
Ahora algunas preguntas....  
¿Quien será la niña misteriosa que atendió Hermione?  
¿Por qué Hermione esta tan desilusionada de Ron?  
  
Todas estas preguntas serán resultas en el próximo capitulo en este mismo  
horario y en este mismo canal...... jajajajajajjajaja, no se lo pierdan  
Para preguntas, dudas, tomatasos y otros (eso si todo menos virus please)  
escriban a mi correo ivita15@hotmail.com o simplemente un rw Pd: La canción que origino este fic es How did I fall in love with you? de backstreet boys 


	2. Soledad y reencuentro

Lo típico, estos personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling, si fueran míos Tabatas y yo viajaríamos por Europa en este momento hacia el país de la niebla =)  
  
Este capitulo va dedicado a mi hermanita Spankyta, cariño, please!!!! No mas virus en el Pc, porque de lo contrario no podré seguir escribiendo =) un besote =***  
  
Capitulo II: Soledad y reencuentro  
  
Ya era muy tarde para dar pie atrás, no podía negar que lo conocía, y lo conocía muy bien, no pudo evitar sentir algo de rabia consigo misma por que aun, después de tantos años la sensación de la snitch voladora dentro de su estomago no se iba.  
  
Ron!, no puedo creerlo, nunca imagine nos reencontraríamos en un lugar como este, en especial en una situación como esta...  
  
Para Ron la situación era casi Dantesca, quien iba a pensar que se encontraría con su primer amor en aquel lugar, y que por sobretodo seria ella quien atendiera a la pequeña Emily.  
  
Tanto tiempo juntos y ahora te tienes que ir  
  
éramos muy niños cuando te conocí  
  
te veo jugar y en silencio hablar  
  
como me gustaba tu carita al bostezar  
  
Jamás imagino encontrarse con ella otra vez, salio tan rápido de su vida, que casi no se dio cuenta, pero después de todo ahí estaba, parada frente a él, hermosa, inteligente y autosuficiente, como siempre fue, que inocente fue al pensar, que ella, la chica mas hermosa de todo griffindor iba a enamorarse de el, que en lo único que destacaba era en quiddich, como si fuera la gran cosa, a ella nisiquiera le interesaba aquel deporte, pero a pesar de todo, ahí estaban juntos otra vez como si el destino se empeñara en reunirlos.  
  
Ron sentía como sudaban sus manos, signos claros de su nerviosismo.  
  
Parece como si el destino se empeñara en volvernos a juntar  
  
Así parece, dime, ¿eres familiar de esta pequeñita? – esperaba que la pregunta sonara lo mas neutra posible, no quería que notara el enorme interés que tenia.  
  
Si, lo soy...  
  
Tiene suerte de tener un padre tan preocupado – dijo, mientras en su voz se podía tocar la decepción.  
  
¿Mi hija?, no creo que te equivocas, Emily no es mi hija, es mi sobrina...  
  
Ahh!!!, bueno, es que, como tiene tu mismo color de cabello que tu, pense..., bueno hija de cual de los gemelos es??  
  
Ahí te equivocas nuevamente, no es hija de ninguno de los gemelos, es hija de Ginny  
  
¡¿Ginny se caso?!, cuando?, con quien?  
  
¿Cómo una persona puede hacer tantas preguntas juntas?- le sonrió seductoramente, Hermione creyó que su corazón dejaría de latir, pensó, ¡no me mires así por favor!  
  
Lo siento – dijo mientras se ruborizaba. En ese instante comprendió que había pasado mucho tiempo alejada de sus amigos.  
  
No lo sientas, hace mucho que no nos vemos, parece que te quisiste olvidar de tus amigos después que termino el colegio  
  
Por favor Ron, no me juzgues, tuve mis motivos...  
  
Me encantaría que me los contaras, sabes que soy tu amigo, siempre lo he sido, puedes confiar en mi  
  
Quizás, bueno, me vas a contar o no con quien se caso Ginny  
  
Todavía no te imaginas con quien pudo ser??  
  
Harry???  
  
Con quien mas, mi hermanita siempre sabe como lograr sus objetivos, francamente no se como lo logra, después que terminamos el colegio, Harry paso las vacaciones en nuestra casa y empezaron a entenderse, cuando termino el verano ya eran novios, y dos años después se casaron, el resto ya es historia  
  
¡Increíble!, vaya debo felicitar a Ginny, la pequeña es preciosa, debí imaginar que era una Weasley.  
  
Oye!, no le quitemos crédito al padre, esta pequeña saco sus ojos y su carácter intrépido.  
  
Uff, me imagino como debe ser esta lindura con sangre Potter y Weasley por sus venas  
  
Es ver una versión pequeña de los gemelos, pero mas intrépida, digamos que tiene un encanto especial, no se le puede decir que no, mientras decía esto Ron alzo a la pequeña en sus brazos y le acaricio la nariz. Hermione vio la escena enternecida, definitivamente Ronald Weasley había crecido en esos ochos años, y quizás por esa razón el destino los reunía nuevamente  
  
En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
  
donde me leías al dormir  
  
siempre estabas junto a mi  
  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
  
y esperando verme sonreír. Oh soledad dime si algún día habrá  
  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad  
  
vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar  
  
dame tu mano una vez más.  
  
No quiero ser entrometida, pero que hacías tu con la hija de Harry y Ginny, ¿donde están ellos?  
  
En casa me imagino, disfrutando de su fin de semana libre, Emily pidió tanto que la trajera al juego que no pude negarme  
  
Parece que no se le puede decir que no a esta lindura.  
  
No, tiene mi encanto, dijo mientras arqueaba las cejas  
  
Jajajajajajaja, Ron no has cambiado nada  
  
Te equivocas Hermione, he crecido mucho, ella evito su mirada, no quería perderse en esos ojos azul cielo que tanto recordaba  
  
Así que eres miembro de la selección Inglesa de Quiddich?  
  
Si, soy guardián, además de ser el capitán del equipo  
  
Felicitaciones, veo que lograste lo que querías  
  
Bueno, no precisamente todo lo que quería  
  
A que te refieres con eso?  
  
Olvídalo, no tiene importancia Parecía como si el mundo se hubiese detenido para los dos, la agitación del salón fue disminuyendo lentamente, solo quedaban algunos heridos, un joven alto rubio de hermosos ojos verdes se acerco a Hermione Dra. Granger, necesito que me ayude con uno de mis pacientes, parece que la poción para consolidar su esqueleto no esta haciendo el efecto deseado  
  
En un segundo estoy contigo Alan, aun no puedes irte, le dijo a Ron, aun debemos observar si la pequeña esta bien, puesto que no sabemos con certeza que hechizo cayo sobre ella Descuida aquí estaremos cuando regreses, tomo la mano de Emily, que ya había despertado e hizo con ella como si le dijera adiós a Hermione  
  
¿Concias a ese hombre?  
  
Ah!, contesto Hermione despistada  
  
Si conocías a ese hombre  
  
Si, fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts  
  
Parece que algo mas que compañeros  
  
¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
Por como lo mirabas, no dejaste de coquetear con el ni por un minuto  
  
No digas tonterias, solo son ideas tuyas  
  
Entonces, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en un caso que en condiciones normales no te habría tomado mas de veinte minutos terminar?  
  
El caso no era tan simple como lo piensas, no se que hechizo recibió la niña, además no entiendo cual es tu repentino interés en con quien hablo o dejo de hablar  
  
No te enojes Hermione, tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos, solo me preocupo por ti, no quisiera perder a una de las mejores medimago con la que cuento  
  
Descuida, dijo mientras retiraba su mano con rapidez, no me vas a perder, no tengo intenciones de dejar Paris, ni este hospital  
  
Yo no estaria tan seguro de eso  
  
Bueno, dime donde esta el paciente que querias que viera  
  
Descuida, vuelve con tu caso "difícil", le dedico a la chica la sonrisa mas fingida que ella recordaba, se dio media vuelta y la dejo sola en el pasillo Escapábamos de todo y me invitabas a pensar  
  
me ayudabas con tus juegos a pintar la realidad  
  
siempre fuiste fiel transparente fe  
  
los mayores dicen que de tí me enamoré. En nuestro rincón sigue aquel sillón  
  
donde me leías para dormir  
  
siempre estabas junto a mi  
  
en mi mente revolviendo todo  
  
y esperando verme sonreír. Volteo y vio como Ron jugaba con Emily, se imagino que ella era la madre de la niña y él el padre, que ambos la esperaban, movió su cabeza negativamente, debía volver a la realidad, ella había decidido dejar a Ron por una tontería, ahora que lo pensaba realmente nisiquiera se imaginaba como diablos había sido tan tonta como para dejar a aquel hombre maravilloso por sus celos de niña consentida, miro su reloj muggle de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que su turno ya había terminado Mi turno ya termino, si quieres puedo llevarlos hasta donde se están quedando, así no te tienes que aparecerte con la pequeña  
  
Y ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos al hotel donde nos quedmos?  
  
En mi auto por supuesto  
  
¿Conduces?  
  
Claro, contesto con una mezcla de autosuficiencia y enojo, por supuesto que podia y sabia manejar vehículos muggles  
  
Vaya!, eso si es novedoso, vamos entonces Oh soledad dime si algún día habrá  
  
entre tú y el amor buena amistad  
  
vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas del mar  
  
dame tu mano una vez más. El camino se hizo muy corto, en tan solo 10 minutos llegaron a la entrada de un gran hotel muggle, Ron observo su aspecto, de ninguna manera podía entrar vestido con su uniforme, así que con un gracioso movimiento de varita se cambio de ropa, quedo en jeans y una polera ajustada de color negro. Hermione quedo sin habla, si le había parecido que se veía estupendo en uniforme de quiddich esta visión de un Ron "casual", la dejo completamente fuera de combate, Ron observo la cara de asombro de Hermione, y sonrió por lo bajo Crees que me queda bien esta ropa?, pregunto con tono inocente  
  
Heee, bueno, este... si  
  
A decir verdad nunca me imagine que usar ropa muggle resultara ser tan cómodo, ya casi no hay túnicas en mi armario  
  
Definitivamente la ropa muggle es mucho mas confortable  
Ron abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo con Emily en sus brazos, cruzo  
por delante y golpeo el vidrio de Hermione que estaba cerrado y le hizo  
señas indicándole que lo bajase Espero que no tengan que pasar otros ocho años para volver a verte Oh soledad dime si algún día habrá  
  
entre tu y el amor buena amistad  
  
vuelve conmigo a dibujar las olas de mar  
  
dame tu mano una vez más. No, esta vez prometo mantenerme en contacto, cuando vuelves a Londres?  
  
Dentro de dos días, si quieres podríamos juntarnos a tomar un café uno de estos días  
  
Me encantaría  
  
Listo, es una cita, ya no puedes arrepentirte, bueno creo que debo subir, ya hace algo de frió y Emily debe descansar  
  
Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ron se acerco y beso a Hermione en la mejilla, ella se ruborizo inmediatamente, él la observo y recordó porque se había enamorado de ella tiempo atrás, esos detalles hacían de ella una mujer única  
Encendió el motor del auto y se alejo por la calle, por el espejo  
retrovisor vio como Ron la observaba mientras el auto avanzaba  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Gracias a todas por la paciencia, he estado algo ocupada en el trabajo,  
por eso tarde en actualizar, ahora a contestar RW.  
Mione Grint: Vaya mujer!!! Que persuasiva eres, parece que fui muy clara  
en describir a la pequeña Emily, no te costo nada adivinar de quien podía  
ser hija, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, me alegro que te gustara  
Spankyta: hermanita!, si leíste la historia, es porque definitivamente te  
gusto, se que las letras no son lo tuyo...Un beso gigante  
Sara Meliss: Muchas gracias, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro recibir tu  
mensaje, definitivamente escribo historias porque me gusta hacerlo y que  
mejor si hay otras personas que también las disfrutan. Gracias infinitas  
por leer este humilde fic  
Tabatas: Amigui!!! Bueno, de mas esta decir que tu eres la impulsora de  
este fic, de no ser por ti no me habría animado a escribirlo y mucho  
menos a seguirlo, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional  
  
Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora, recuerden que cualquier reclamo,  
pregunta consulta, abucheo me lo pueden hacer llegar por correo a  
ivita15@hotmail.com o en su defecto por RW. Ahhhh casi lo olvido, la  
cancion de este capitulo se llama obviamente soledad y pertenece a uno de  
mis grupos favoritos La oreja de Van Gogh... nos vemos 


	3. Sin ti

Lo típico, estos personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling, si fueran míos estaría muy ocupada escribiendo el sexto libro para que mis lectores no me masacraran.  
  
Capitulo III: Sin ti  
  
El camino a casa fue el mas tedioso que pudo recordar, inevitablemente su mente divagaba por diversos lugares, las calles frías de Paris se hacían interminables, y sin saber como, su mente voló hacia su ultimo año en colegio, podía recordarlo perfectamente, la noche en que finalmente se había decidido a contarle a Ron lo que sentía por él, sabia que quizás era una locura, lo mas probable, era que él no sintiera lo mismo por ella y que se riera en su cara, pero aquel sentimiento la agobiaba y casi no la dejaba respirar, le era casi imposible concentrarse y su rendimiento académico comenzaba a revelar los efectos de esta repentina falta de concentración. Respiro profundamente y recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la sala común.  
  
Pienso en ti Estas ahí Aun En mis recuerdos Y tu voz Cerca de mis Esta en mis sueños  
  
El ambiente en la sala común era el mismo de siempre, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraba jugando partidas de Snap explosivo o ajedrez mágico, lo busco entre la gente hasta que lo vio sentado cerca del fuego, asombrada incluso por su actitud temeraria, dio el primer paso para acercarse, cuando vio que junto a él había una chica, la verdad es que estaba muy y peligrosamente cerca de él, es mas, claramente le hablaba al oído, vio como en la cara de Ron de dibujaba una enorme sonrisa y la abrazaba mientras reía, por fin pudo ver la cara de Lavander entre el rojizo cabello. Sintió como si una mano imaginaria la tomara desde el estomago y la tirase al vació, y eso no fue lo peor, Ron se acerco a Lavander y la beso en la mejilla, pudo ver como sus orejas se ponían de un color rojo intenso, como la hacían cada vez que se enojaba o se ponía nervioso, eso dejaba las cosas mas que claras, estaban enamorados y no había nada que Hermione Granger pudiera hacer, tenia muchas ganas de gritar, de pegarle, de hacerle reaccionar, que se diera cuenta que en este mundo habrá difícilmente alguien que lo quisiera con la misma intensidad que lo hacia ella, pero por otro lado, pensó que su actitud era egoísta, en aquel momento lo único que importaba era la felicidad de Ron, y si el era feliz con Lavander lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptarlo y dejarlo ir, por mas desgraciada que se sintiera. En aquel segundo tomo una decisión que cambiaria el rumbo de su vida, se alejaría para siempre de Ronald Weasley, aunque su vida dependiese de eso, no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo que sentía porque se sentiría culpable.  
  
Quiero que sepas no olvide Tus besos y tu forma de querer Sigues en mi corazón Te extraño Y no lo puedo esconder Sin ti, las horas pasan Sin ti, duele el alma Sin ti, las calles tan vacías Sin ti  
  
El plan estaba trazado, se iría alejando progresivamente de el para que no fuera un cambio drástico, comenzó haciendo mas intensas sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca, y poniendo como excusa frente a la insistencia de Harry de que debía divertirse un poco mas y que era su ultimo año de colegio, ese mismo hecho y aludiendo a que las calificaciones finales eran de vital importancia a la hora de querer acceder a alguna de las mas prestigiosas universidades del mundo mágico. Tras dos semanas de insistencia, Harry finalmente se dio por vencido.  
  
Trataba de evitar al máximo los encuentros a solas, lo que era más fácil ahora, ya que gran parte del tiempo lo pasaba en entrenamientos de quiddich junto a Harry y Ginny, a la larga reconocía que su plan era bueno pero inevitablente en algún momento no podría evitar encontrarse con él a solas, lo que finalmente ocurrió la noche de la fiesta de despedida de curso que habían preparado en la sala común de griffindor.  
  
Hermione, te vas a ir tan temprano?, la fiesta aun no empieza – le pregunto Ron  
  
Si, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de celebrar, salir del colegio no es muy agradable para mí.  
  
No???, pensé que lo único que querías era terminar pronto para ser un adulto responsable  
  
Quieres dejar de ser irónico, si tu no quieres crecer es tu problema, tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar, buenas noches.  
  
Espera, le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano, no te vayas enojada conmigo, después de todo esta es nuestra última noche en el castillo, es la última noche del trío dinámico de Hogwarts. Como podía negarse ante eso, era verdad, era la ultima noche en que estarían los tres juntos en el colegio, además no quería irse, el solo hecho de sentir el tibio contacto de su mano con la Ron hizo que sintiera como una especie de descarga eléctrica, que la asusto pero la hizo sentir bien a la vez.  
  
Esta bien me quedare un rato mas, pero solo un rato pequeñito esta bien?  
  
Así me gusta, esa es mi Hermione, la atrajo hacia el y la beso en la mejilla  
  
Estupefacta, esa era precisamente la palabra que buscaba su mente, así era como la dejaba Ron en ese momento, como podría odiarlo si era tan dulce, por un momento pensó y sintió que podría perdonarlo, después de todo ellos no habían conversado, es mas, él nisiquiera sabia que lo había visto tan "acaramelado" con Lavander. Pero todo eso solo duro un momento fugaz, porque vio como Lavander lo llamaba desde una esquina y el obedientemente iba hacia donde se encontraba. Era suficiente, rápidamente subió hasta llegar al dormitorio y se tiro sobre la cama, tenia ganas de llorar, y de gritar con fuerza de Ronald Weasley era un idiota, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.  
  
Y ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a la puerta de su departamento, después de ocho largos años, y sin embargo él aun estaba en su mente, por un minuto maldijo su suerte, cualquier otro medimago podría haber atendido a la pequeña Emily, pero el destino se empeñaba en juntarlos nuevamente. Abrió la puerta del departamento, que se encontraba algo desordenado, tiro las llaves del auto sobre la mesa de arrimo y se dirigió hacia el teléfono para ver si tenia nuevos mensajes, al llegar comprobó que habían dos, y sin lugar a dudas al menos uno seria de su madre.  
  
Herminone cariño, hace días que no sabemos nada de ti, tu padre y yo estamos algo preocupados, casi ni nos llamas ¿Cuándo vendrás a Londres de vacaciones?, hija, debes tomar vacaciones, hace casi dos años que no tienes tiempo para descansar, podríamos salir....  
  
Hermione miro al cielo como buscando inspiración divina, como le haría entender a sus padres que estaba bien en Paris y que no necesitaba vacaciones aun, sin mas presiono el botón y escucho el próximo mensaje  
  
Hee, alo???, realmente se escuchara del otro lado, que le pasa a esta mujer que ahora hace casi todo por medios muggles.... Ehh Hermione estas ahí???, bueno, me imagino que no, si no ya habrías contestado, me siento tonto hablando con una maquina, pero en fin, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para agradecerte lo que hiciste por Emily hoy...  
  
Automáticamente la chica tomo asiento en la silla mas cercana, no podía creerlo Ron la había llamado por teléfono, ¿como había conseguido su numero?, pensó que se había esmerado mucho en tratar de contactarla y eso la hizo sentirse especial.  
  
Que te parece si nos juntamos mañana, es decir paso por ti mañana, te parece bien como a las cinco, como no conozco mucho Paris que te parece si paso por ti al Hospital.... Esta bien, bueno me imagino que si tienes un problema y no puedes ir me puedes llamar por teléfono también, jejejejejeje aun no me acostumbro a usar esta cosa, es casi hablar conmigo mismo, bueno si tienes que llamarme mi numero es el 54318...  
  
No debía decir nada mas, de todas formas iría al día siguiente, tenia turno pero le pediría a Sibyll que la cubriera, esto era una emergencia, y sin dudas de las mas importantes.  
  
Y tu piel la siento aun Cerca de mi cuerpo Suelo creer que al despertar Te encontraré Mirándome Quiero que sepas no olvide Tus besos y tu forma de querer Sigues en mi corazón Te extraño y no lo puedo esconder  
  
Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al baño, tomo la ducha mas largo de su vida y se acostó, sin dudas tuvo la mejor noche en mucho tiempo, soñó con lo bueno que podía llegar a ser el próximo encuentro y que esta vez no dejaría que su orgullo la hiciera perder aquello que mas alegría le traía en el mundo.  
  
Al fin..... por fin he podido terminar este capitulo, creanme que francamente fue un parto, cada vez me cuesta mas escribir, quizás porque deje ir a mi musa, en fin creo que por lo pronto se quedara hasta aquí, salvo que sus valiosos mensaje me hagan cambiar de idea. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron este intento de fic. Sin mas la canción de este capitulo es bellísima y se llama Sin ti y pertenece a Nicole. 


End file.
